


A Night To Remember

by Hephsin_Yulind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephsin_Yulind/pseuds/Hephsin_Yulind
Summary: Exactly a year has passed since the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. This year, the GPF is in Helsinki, Finland. Katsuki Yûri finally gets his Gold medal which means a lot to him and Victor. At the banquet, everyone celebrates wildly, kinda like two years ago when Chris and Yûri pole danced. But there's something way more important to celebrate for Yûri.It's now been one year since him and Victor got engaged and for this occasion, Yûri wanted to do something special. Sadly he can't make up anything good since Victor would go "I'll be happy with anything from you!".So on the day of the banquet, Yûri asks people who know Victor and who are close to him for advice and it goes to very simple ideas to quite kinky stuff, thanks to Chris of course.After the banquet, Yûri get's ready to offer his gift to his fiancé:  himself.





	A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember

 

Helsinki, Finland. This is where this season’s Grand Prix Final took place, a year after Barcelona’s Grand Prix Final where Katsuki Yûri placed as 2nd.  
This time, our Japanese skater finally managed to get his first Gold medal, making him, as well as his coach and fiancé Victor Nikiforov, happy as ever. This joy was clearly noticeable at the Grand Prix Final’s banquet where they celebrated wildly alongside everyone else. Not only because it was Yûri’s first Gold, but also because, one year ago, him and Victor got engaged. His fiancé kissed him and his medal in front of everyone else at the banquet as he said he would only kiss the medal if it was Gold, and of course he wanted everyone to see it happen.

 

On the same day, before the banquet, Yûri took some time away from Victor because he had something very important to do and he shouldn’t know about it as it was supposed to be a surprise.

Because it’s been a year since their engagement and that the Japanese skater finally obtained a Gold medal at the Grand Prix Series, which means he and his coach will get married, he wanted to make something very special for his fiancé.

  
The question was….what ?! He knew fully well that Victor would be happy with anything he would give him or make for him, but he needed a special idea for a gift. As he had no idea whatsoever that wouldn’t sound too « _cliché_ » like a homemade dinner or something similar, he decided to ask for advice the skaters and people that are close to his coach.

 

Of course the first person the skater thought of was Yakov, Victor’s former coach and now Yuri Plisetsky’s coach. The russian coach immediately says he has no clue and admits he is spending a lot of time with Lilia to plan the next season and added, without Yûri even mentioning something romantic, that there was nothing romantic in their meetings and how it’s all professional between them.

 **“I’ve never understood how that boy works and what he likes so I’m really sorry for not being of any help to you, Yûri. I also don’t have any time right now because Lilia and I are busy..I mean busy with Yuri’s programs of course! Nothing outside of our work! It’s all professional you hear me?!”** , Yakov told him as he slightly blushed at the justification about him and Lilia. Even though this didn’t help him at all, this still made the young Japanese man smile as it was obvious they still had feelings for each other, though not enough to make them get back together or even admit their feelings.

  
As Yûri was about to leave Yakov to find Yuri and ask him, the Russian tiger appeared as he came back from the tailor with a brand new suit for the banquet tonight. **“Yo Katsudon, what’ya doing here? And alone?”** , the teenager asked.

  
**“Ah Yurio!”-”MY NAME IS NOT YURIO!”-”I need your help! I want to celebrate Victor’s and my engagement but I have no idea what to do for him.. Do you have any idea?”**  
As soon as the Russian skater heard the word ‘engagement’, his expression turned to an annoyed face. **“HUH?! I don’t care and I don’t wanna know about your lovey dovey stuff! You should be training instead or get some sleep or whatever before the banquet!”** , he said angrily before adding in a muffled voice. **“Just make him katsudon and he’ll be already happy...”** Even though he always first got angry at Yûri, the Russian tiger still tried to help and this made the Japanese man happy.

 

First idea noted : making katsudon for Victor. Of course it had to be made by him and he could maybe do something else to make it even more special. _“Maybe getting a few more ideas could help… Let’s see who else could I ask for advice..”_ , he thought to himself.  
And at this very moment, Georgi Popovic, the romantic one of the whole Russian Team, appeared as if he had heard Yûri’s thoughts. **“Oh hello Yûri! It looks like you’re thinking hard about something serious.”** , Georgi said as he smiled at him and gave a little nudge. So it was obvious.

 

The Gold medallist then admitted, **”Indeed Georgi.. Today I want to celebrate my engagement to Victor a year ago, but I cannot think of an original idea to surprise him and I haven’t been able to get any real idea for now. Do you think you could help me? I know you’re the romantic type and I think you could be of big help to me.”**

  
Georgi’s face immediately lit up as he was really happy that someone actually asked for his help about romantic matters. **“Finally someone who recognizes my knowledge about love! I’ll gladly help you, dear Yûri! If it was ME, I would take my lover out for dinner, then have a walk with her in a nice place like the beach or a park, and then I would..”** And that moment, he totally lost Georgi’s attention who was, eyes closed, babbling about him and his perfect date with a girl and he even forgot Yûri’s presence and how they were talking about VICTOR and what could be a nice gift for him. Sighing, the young man gave up and just gave the Russian a tap on the shoulder and left.

Only after he finished his long talk about the perfect date did he open his eyes and noticed he was alone. **“Yûri..? Yûri..? Huh..?”**

 

He should have known Georgi wouldn’t be of much help in the end because he’s _too much_ of a romantic. There were only two other people left he could ask advice, but he hesitated asking them because one of them would obviously talk about naughty stuff as he had already seen a naughty Yûri, and the other one was also one with more daring ideas.  
Those two people were Mila Babicheva from Russia and Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland.

  
He had no idea where to find them though. Maybe taking some time off to go shopping or relaxing before tonight’s banquet. Yûri looked at his watch to check the time. 10:15 am. Alright still a lot of time before lunchtime. Where could skaters be at this time of the morning if they’re not training on or off-ice… Shopping or just visiting the city sounded like something plausible. While wondering which shops could interest the male and female skaters, the Japanese man just wandered around in Helsinki, staring at the shopwindows and thinking of buying some souvenirs before leaving the Finnish capital. As he was about to enter a souvenirshop to take a closer look at some of the merchandise, he bumped into Mila who had also been looking for souvenirs.

 

 **“** **Oh I’m sorry Yûri are you okay?”** , the Russian female skater asked immediately. **“Ah yes don’t worry I wasn’t looking so I’m at fault sorry.”** , the Japanese skater apologized before getting out of the shop with her. **“I was actually looking for you. I need your advice..”** ,he started explaining as he slightly blushed when continuing **“It’s about my engagement to Victor last year. I wanted to make this year special since I finally won Gold and wanted to make something special to celebrate both our one year engagement and my medal but I haven’t been able to come up with anything good yet...”**.

A smile appeared on Mila’s face as she heard him out and only gave him one small sentence as an answer. **“Make him dinner while wearing nothing but an apron. He’ll love it.”** She winked at him and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger to tease him, which seemed to work since the young man blushed heavily. He knew she would come up with something a bit “ _kinky_ ”, but he had to admit that sounded more like something special for celebrating an engagement.

  
**“Th-thanks a lot Mila..! This will help me a lot..! Umm...by the way, have you seen Chris somewhere? I also wanted to ask him so I could have enough ideas. And I know he knows Victor so he could surely help as well.”** \- **“Chris? Oh he’s in Punavuori doing some shopping in those vintage shops. I’m sure he’s still there since this part of the town has lots of these shops and boutiques. Just go down this road and you should be there soon.”** , Mila explained as she pointed out the direction in which he had to go.

  
He thanked her with a bow and started walking toward Punavuori in the center of town. As he got closer, he could see a beautiful park called Sinebrychoff, which is also the name of a Finnish brewery. While trying to find the Swiss skater by looking through every window, be it nightclubs, restaurants or shops, he discovered that this area had something to offer for everyone’s taste.

The nightclubs were obviously closed during the day so there was no chance he could find Christophe there. This part of the area was very lively and a lot of people recognized Yûri and greeted him, some people asking for a picture with him or an autograph, others congratulating him for his medal. A few even wanted to invite him over for lunch and told him to invite the other skaters if he wanted, telling him they would taste Finland’s best dishes.

  
Yûri was still very shy, but he did feel happy that everyone was so friendly with him. **“Ah thank you very much! I really enjoy my stay here. Um...Have you seen one of the skaters around here? Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland, blonde, um..very handsome..? “** How could he possibly describe Chris? A man so full of sex-appeal you could almost smell it and feel it if he walked by? He had no idea how to really describe Chris but luckily they all knew who he was talking about, and they seemed to agree with the handsome part too.

  
**“Oh this man! I saw him down this road entering a boutique that sells nice ties, hats and all that. I’m sure he’s still in that area, though maybe in another shop already.”** , a woman, who seemed to be the owner of the restaurant which invited him over for lunch, replied to him. She waved at the skater as he took his leave to go look for Chris and said he would be welcome anytime to visit her.The inhabitants were really nice and warm people. You could almost feel at home in this town.  
As Yûri pushed the door to enter the boutique the woman pointed out, the Swiss skater was about to get out.

  
**“Oh Yûri~? What are you doing here? Looking for a nice hat or tie~?”** ,he asked as he pulled him inside the shop and ran his finger along the Japanese skater’s chin. **“Um no..I was actually..looking for _you_ , Chris.”**, the skater admitted, always feeling weird by Chris’ way of being with him. He knew it didn’t mean anything and considering what they had done at the banquet two years ago, it was almost normal to act like that.  
**“For _me_ ~? My my don’t tell me you want to pole dance again at the banquet?”**, Chris teased him, though he was being half-serious about it. He had already told Yûri about how he would love to pole dance again with such a talented man.

 **“N-Not really...See tonight I want to celebrate my Gold medal and our one year engagement with Victor and I wanted to surprise him but I couldn’t come up with something good. Mila told me to cook for him, wearing only an apron. And..I wanted to know what you think.”** , he seriously asked Chris. The Swiss knew he was serious and needed a serious answer and not silly jokes about kinky stuff. Even though he really liked Mila’s idea.

 **“Well Mila is not wrong. That’s a good idea..for a start! But I think going further would make it even better. “** , as he wanted to talk about this matter, he noticed it wasn’t safe so he dragged Yûri with him to a little bar where only a few retired men were sitting at the counter and singing Finnish songs.  
Sitting in a corner, a bit hidden from the others, Christophe looked seriously at Yûri and took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes and asking.

 **“Yûri..you must tell me..Have you both..done _it_ yet? You know what I mean...”** , the man asked as he kinda knew the answer but needed to make sure.

 **“N...No not yet...Actually I was thinking..that maybe tonight would be the right time..?”** ,the darkhaired skater admitted while blushing. This made Chris smile as he crossed his fingers in front of his face, resting his chin on his hands.  
**“This helps me a lot. So...Since you want to make it special because it’s been one year since you got engaged and also won Gold, I think you should offer yourself as a gift.”**

Yûri opened his eyes, not really sure what he meant with it aside from the same as Mila said, and soon got an explanation.

 

 **“You’ll have dinner at the banquet so no need to cook. Try not to get too drunk during the banquet or else he might fall asleep before you get to do anything with him. So after the party you both get back to your hotel room. Find an excuse to make him wait in the living room or ask him for a glass of water and quickly go to the bedroom. When I said offer yourself as a gift, I meant put a ribbon or something similar around you and invite him into the bedroom. Then, depending on his reaction, you could do a lap dance since there’s no pole you could use, or else I would have said offer him a private session of Yûri’s pole dance. And, well, the rest is up to both of you but I think this will be more than enough for him. Victor isn’t someone that complicated to please. If you know what he likes, or who, then it’s easy. Give him what he wants, or in this case who he wants.”** , Christophe explained to Yûri in detail, making sure he knew exactly what to do, if he was to follow Chris’ idea.

As he listened to it, Yûri’s face was a bright red as he seemed to have imagined it all while listening to Chris. Strangely enough, Chris knew exactly what kind of thing the Japanese man had in mind even though he seemed to have needed someone to actually spell it out for him and tell him. Yûri was about to thank him and take his leave when Chris grabbed his hand and put something in it. **“You’ll need this. I’ve never been intimate in _that_ way with him but we do talk about that stuff so I know his size.”** , he winked at Yûri as he opened his hand to see a condom. The blush on his face turned even a deeper shade of red now and all he did was nod.

 **“T-Thank you Chris… That was really helpful..”** , Yûri said as he stared at his cup of tea before finishing it in one sip. Luckily it wasn’t burning hot anymore, but maybe he wouldn’t even have noticed with his nervousness.

 

Both skaters paid their drinks and parted ways after leaving the bar. Chris wished Yûri good luck for the preparations and went on with his shopping. Yûri went to a shop and was lucky enough to find a big ribbon that was actually meant for big gift boxes.

 

 

19:00.  
The banquet started and everyone had lots of fun, everyone congratulating Yûri again for his Gold. As they asked him to pose with Victor and the medal, Yûri suddenly felt lips meeting his the moment the picture was taken. The picture would be a memorable one : Yûri kissing his gold medal and Victor kissing Yûri AND the medal at the same time.

They all jokingly said they would print it out and frame it. After dinner, Chris suddenly started pole dancing. Every year he seems to find a way to bring poles in and put them in place discreetly. No one opposed him, of course, and soon everyone asked and pushed Yûri to join him, even though he wasn’t drunk at all. He made sure he wouldn’t get drunk, but the hard part was not letting Victor get drunk. He had to tell him he had a bottle of champagne in their hotel room ready so he shouldn’t drink too much or else he wouldn’t be able to drink some champagne later, which seemed to convince the coach.

 

Just like two years ago, they celebrated wildly with Chris and Yûri pole dancing and then everyone else trying it out and everyone having dance battles with each other. Yuri teamed up with Otabek to battle against everyone else and you could even see a smile on the Kazakh’s face. Around 23:00, people started leaving. Yuri was still underage so they insisted on him leaving now. They needed Otabek to carry him over his shoulder, because the teenager didn’t feel like leaving yet and was making a scene, but luckily that sudden action of Otabek flustered him too much to keep on making a fuss. Mila had to help Georgi walk since he was too drunk and babbling about love.

 

As Yûri and Victor were taking their leave as well, Chris blew them a kiss and whispered _“Good Luck”_ , which you could read on his lips. Yûri blushed and nodded as they walked back to their hotel room.

 

Victor wasn’t even tipsy which was great for Yûri’s plan. When they got inside their room, Victor smiled at Yûri. **“So you have a bottle of champagne ready for the two of us~? Want to celebrate more privately huh~?”** , he teased him even though he knew it could be true when you consider Yûri’s Eros. **“Y-Yes. I mean..we will get married and I won Gold so I think we should also have our own private celebration don’t you think..?”** , the skater replied to his coach who was slightly surprised at his honesty and nodded.”Of course Yûri! I love this idea!”

The young man smiled at the Russian coach. **“Could you get the glasses and the champagne from the fridge? I need to go to the loo.”** , he asked him as he started walking towards the bathroom.

 **“Sure sure~”** , Victor replied as he turned his back to him to reach out for the glasses.

Immediately, Yûri disappeared in the bedroom, quickly undressing and tying the ribbon as well as he could around him, just the right way to still hide his private parts a bit.

 

 **“Yûri? You ok?”** , Victor called as he noticed Yûri wasn’t back yet and as he got closer to the bedroom, which was the room right before the bathroom, Yûri called him. “I’m here Victor...”

Victor opened the door slowly, a bit puzzled as to why he was in the bedroom and not in the bathroom, he soon got his answer, his mouth and eyes wide open in surprise.

 **“Yûri…?”** Was all that came out of Victor’s mouth. Yûri’s face was a dark shade of red which showed that he needed a lot of courage to actually do it. **“Um...I...wanted us to celebrate our engagement by..offering myself to you..I..I love you Victor..”** , the gold medallist mumbled while holding onto the ribbon, his hands slightly trembling.

Victor’s face changed from a surprised expression to a touched and happy expression. **“Oh Yûri you have no idea how perfect this is. I was already happy but this is the icing on the cake. I love you too Yûri...”** , Victor replied as he closed the door behind him and slowly walked up to him, kneeling down on the bed where Yûri was sitting sideways to kiss him gently.

The kiss was more than enough to take a big part of Yûri’s shyness and nervousness away. He remembered what Chris told him and just decided to do it, without thinking, or else he wouldn’t dare to do it.

 

Yûri pulled back from the kiss as he started to climb over Victor and started to move his hips, trying to do a lap dance. Victor seemed to like it as he looked up and down to see his lover’s expression as well as how his body moved. At the same time, Yûri took his fiancé’s hands and moved them to the ribbon to let him undo it, which he did very slowly to watch it fall down and reveal a quite excited young man.

 **“Yûri you seem quite honest tonight.. you and your body are honest. I really like this year’s banquet..or more like the after-banquet..”** ,he whispered into Yûri’s ear as he started to nibble on it and went to kiss his jawline while running his hands up and down his back. Feeling Victor’s hands on his back gave him goosebumps as his back seemed to be his sensitive spot, or at least one of them.

Quickly, Yûri started to pant as this was his first time doing anything of this. It was exciting and scary at the same time for him. So many new feelings with every touch by Victor. As Victor’s hands kept on running on his back and his lips going from his jawline to his neck, Yûri ran his fingers through Victor’s hair, trying not to lose his mind. Suddenly he felt something on his neck. His lover was slightly sucking on the skin and left a dark mark on it. The Russian smiled, as if he was proud of himself, and looked him at Yûri. **“I left a kissmark to prove you’re mine~”** , he whispered.

 **“I’ve been yours for over a year now Victor..”** , the skater answered before getting slightly bitten on his shoulder.

 **“Don’t spoil the fun~”** , Victor retorted, pouting but then licking where he bit him. Yûri chuckled and smiled. “Alright alright then let me do it too~”, he said before quickly bending down to kiss his fiancé’s neck and trying to imitate him. His mark was a bit smaller, but later it would still be visible. He looked up at Victor and smiled, as if proud of the mark he left, like a kid who did something well. **“There you go, I marked you as mine too!”**

 

This seemed to have aroused Victor a lot as he wrapped his arms around Yûri’s waist to lay him down on the bed comfortably. **“Yûri you’re way too sexy you know...that’s dangerous.”** , he slurred to him as his eyes seemed to gleam now. As if it was an animal hungry for his prey. The Japanese knew what the next step was. He was slightly anxious about it, but he wanted to do it.

 **“W..Will you make love to me, Victor..?”** , he shyly asked him, waiting for his answer nervously.

 **“Yes I will if you want it too Yûri..Are you ready to cross that line?”** , he gently answered as he caressed his cheek to reassure him.

Yûri felt better, knowing he wanted him to say if he wanted to do it or not. **”Yes I want it Victor..”** , he whispered in a husky voice as he put his hand over his lover’s before moving the hand to his lips to kiss the palm of his hand. **“I trust you and I love you… “**

 

Without any further ado, Victor started to plant kisses all over Yûri’s neck, going down to his chest and gently nibbling and licking over his left nipple, which made Yûri let out a moan, his nipple quickly getting a bit hard. **“Nh..Victor it feels...weird..”** ,he commented without really noticing he said it out loud. This made Victor even happier as his left hand wandered down to his lover’s lower body before starting to gently stroke him. Yûri felt like an electric shock run through his body from this and he looked down at Victor, not being able to say anything.

His face was showing it felt good so no words were needed for the Russian man. His other hand went to the back of his fiancé’s back before inserting a finger inside him, making the Japanese grab the bedsheets.

 _‘What is this feeling? I feel so feverish and at the same time it’s like a shiver running down my back.’_ , he thought to himself, only small moans getting out of his mouth.

Victor kept on stroking him and moving his finger inside him for a little while, noticing even though it was the first time for Yûri, he still hadn’t come when most would have already come. So maybe this meant that even in bed, the Japanese skater had a lot of stamina. He would soon discover it when making love to him. And if he did, he could only hope he wouldn’t get exhausted before Yûri.

 

 **“Yûri..I think you’re ready..”** ,Victor whispered as he took out his finger and stopped stroking him but kept caressing his chest. Yûri remembered the condom and took it out the nightstand, remembering what Chris told him to do.  
Victor was about to take it from him when Yûri quickly put it to his mouth and opened it carefully with his teeth, making sure not to tear the condom itself.

Yûri could probably have heard Victor’s heart go wild at this view. Victor’s expression changed to a thirsty look as he took the condom out and putting it on. Yûri’s eyes wandered down to Victor’s penis and all he could think was **“Holy cow!”**.

Yes it was big. At least for him, but anything would seem big right now for him since it’s his first time.

 

Victor grabbed Yûri’s waist and pulled him a bit closer to him so he would lay really comfortably on the bed. The tip of his penis was already slightly pushing against Yûri’s hole as Victor looked at Yûri. **“I’m going in Yûri..Just relax and breathe and everything will go well..”** , he whispered as he slowly started pushing in. For a second, Yûri felt pain and slightly cramped up but Victor quickly bent down to kiss him while keep on pushing. It was still tight for him, but Yûri slowly relaxed and concentrated on his breath and on their tongues dancing with each other.

As soon as he was inside to the tip, Victor stopped and looked at Yûri. **“You okay..? Tell me when I can start to move...”** , he asked his lover, panting.

Yûri opened his eyes slowly and nodded at him. **“I’m fine Victor..G..Go ahead..”**

The Russian nodded and gently started to move his hips and soon enough the Japanese’s hips joined his movement alongside louder moans. He still felt a little pain, but after a few thrusts it started to make him feel good and he felt feverish.

 

 **“Victor..it feels..good!Please..keep on going..”** , Yûri begged between two moans. Victor did not need another word to do so and after almost an hour, he was thrusting hard inside Yûri, both moaning loudly now, not holding back their voices.

As the thrusts got harder, Victor got closer to his climax, but he wanted to first find Yûri’s sweet spot inside him. He decided to change positions, pulling his lover’s waist up and pushing down from above him.

Suddenly, Yûri’s head banged back and a loud cry left his throat. **“Yes!! This..! This spot…!!!I don’t know what this is but keep on hitting it please..!!”** , he begged as he moaned and cried. So he finally found it. Victor decided to thrust and hit the spot hard as he felt he would come soon and wanted to come with his lover.

 **“Y..Yûri I’m..gonna come..! I want us to come together...”** ,he moaned as he kept on thrusting.

Yûri nodded since now only cries could come out, to make him understand he was about to come too.

Victor gave three more thrusts and at the third he penetrated him deeply, hitting his sweet spot and ejaculating alongside his fiancé who came too from the sweet spot being hit so hard.

 

For a few seconds they stayed like that before Victor pulled out and taking the condom off. Yûri let his hips fall down on the bed, both men panting a lot and their bodies shivering from the excitement they had felt.

 

Victor thought that was it, but after cuddling a bit after making love, Yûri looked at him and sat up. “Hey I really enjoyed it and I want us to go for another round..you up for it?”,he asked as he licked his lips almost hungrily. Victor thought to himself, this was normal , nothing to do with his stamina so he smiled and agreed to it.

 

But after going for another long round and trying out different positions, Victor felt exhausted and was almost lying half-dead on the bed. Yûri was only a little bit tired but he still wanted more. So he did have the same stamina in bed than on the ice. Maybe even more in bed. Victor then jokingly said to Yûri, **“Are you a succubus or nymphomaniac? If we go on I’ll be dead by the time you’re exhausted Yûri~”** , Victor mumbled to his lover while chuckling. This made Yûri laugh as well as he gently kissed him. **“Alright alright I understand~ Maybe we should try to sleep then. Maybe next time you’ll last longer~”** , he teased his fiancé before going to the kitchen and coming back with some water for them.

After their drink, they just laid lazily in the bed, not even covering themselves correctly and Yûri laying with his back against Victor, the Russian’s arms around him and their fingers intertwined.

One could say Eros really was the right choice for Yûri’s short program in every possible way.

 

Yûri and Victor will probably always remember this year’s Grand Prix Final, from the start to the very end of it.

 


End file.
